


Willine Oneshots

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Damien is a sly dog, Damien is against smoking, F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Songfic, William lied about grabbing some 'smokes', smoking is bad for you kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Some Willine chapters will take place before and after Will and Celine run away from Mark, AND there will be some chapters of current Will and Dark in Celine's form, so this whole thing will be a mess. This relationship deserves more love, honestly.





	Willine Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Song this chapter is based off of: Cecily Smith by Will Connolly

    “Mark, I’m off to grab some smokes,” William plopped his small tan hat on his head as he opened the door to outside. Mark’s head poked out from the kitchen.

    “You smoking all of the sudden, Colonel??” he asked, almost dumbfounded.

    “Occasionally,” Will shrugged. “Pressure does it to you.”

Not getting it, Mark just blinked, and shrugged. “Make sure you don’t bump into Damien with them. He’d kill you.”

    “As if, he’s a gentle lamb,” Will chuckled.

Smirking under his mustache, William left the manor to meet someone he’s received letters from for the first time.

After half an hour into town, and kicking small pebbles around his boot, William looked up from them to see a woman leaning her back on a bridge railing. Will remembered the last letter his special somebody read, that  _that_  bridge is where she’d be waiting to meet him, wearing a yellow sundress. As soon as Will reached the bridge, he stopped right in his tracks, to see the woman, who was looking right at him sweetly. She looked a lot more beautiful than William initially thought. Yellow sundress, black hair with a pixie cut, a black hat with one pink rose on the side, big brown eyes, tiny freckles hiding all around her cheeks…

The woman turned to the lovestruck marine, and stuck out her hand to him, smiling. “So you’re the one who responded to all my letters, huh? My name’s Celine Smith~”

What a pretty name!

Blinking, the frozen Will flinched his hand out. “Will… William Barnum…”

Celine gasped with a smile, and she took William’s hand to shake it. “I’ve heard of you before! My brother has told me a lot about you!”

Will’s head tilted. “Brother?”

Does she mean Damien?

    “Yes, Damien!” Celine giggled. “He always wanted us to meet once I got out of school!”

William grinned. Of course Damien had something to do with this. Of all the time Damien has come to visit, he would always cheekily ask William about receiving letters from a woman. Damien never said who, but he had this sly, knowing smile that William was slightly suspicious of. Will didn’t say anything, but in his head, he screamed, “ _I KNEW IT!_ ”

    “Well,” William tipped his hat with his free hand. “I remember him joking about how he wanted to be a matchmaker~”

Celine chuckled wholeheartedly. “You can’t blame him for trying, can you?”

    “Never!” William exclaimed, smiling wide. Finally, someone who isn’t Mark that gets to talk with William about how much of an angel Damien is!

Celine stuck a hand in her purse that was hanging from her side, and pulled out two tickets.

    “Considering this is our first time going out together,” she said. “I hope you like music. Because I’ve got two tickets for  _La Traviata_!”

Will scratched the back of his head, only with his hand bumping into the rim of his hat multiple times. “Well… As much as I  _love_  music… I  _hate_ opera…”

Only because the singers make the words go out for so long, that William can’t even process what the lyrics are.

Will squinted his eyes, a bit afraid of what Celine would do. She sounded so excited about going to a simple opera, and this is William’s first night out with her in person!

Celine smirked, leading to a wide smile with a scrunched up nose, exactly the same as Damien’s when he knows something that other people don’t. Yep. They’re siblings.

Celine chuckled again.

    “Well, lucky for you,” she said, stuffing her tickets in her purse. “That you’re with Celine Smith. Life isn’t the things that you do, it’s who you’re doing them with.”

William blinked. Why did she speak in rhyme?? It must be some kind of motto of hers, and she liked the ring to it. William went along with it.

Celine eagerly grabbed William’s hand, and led him to the theatre.

As soon as the two took their seats, Celine folded her hands on her lap, barely sitting still, with her legs bouncing. He didn’t quite understand her excitement over just an opera, but William smiled at her anyway. She’s just too cute not to smile at, no matter what is making her act like an excited toddler.

But despite that, William still hated opera. Too many long songs. He closed his eyes as soon as the orchestra began.

Then, he heard violins.

The hair on his neck rose as William felt new and surprising chills all over his body. His heart was pounding. It wasn’t the music that made him feel this way all of the sudden. William glanced down to his arm rest, to find that Celine’s hand was on his. And that’s where it stayed until the final chord of the entire opera was heard. William stayed awake during the whole thing.

    “Were you bored?” Celine asked, looking up at him after the whole audience have left.

William looked around the theatre, not remembering  _anything_  that just happened in the opera. He shrugged.

    “I guess it wasn’t quite so bad,” he replied. The best part was Celine holding his hand.

Celine grinned, “Well, lucky for you, I’ve got seats to Beethoven’s 5th!”

William’s eyes widened. “Well… at least it isn’t an opera…!”

Celine laughed, making Will’s face feel hot while smiling.

    “Just remember this, then, William,” Celine started, waving a finger above Will’s nose. “Life is not the things that you do, it’s who you’re doing them with~”


End file.
